Gold Team
THE GOLD TEAM Insignia: None. The bandanna is made of gold colored fabric. Members: GLD1: Mae St. Clair School: SDA Weapon: Katana GLD2: Todd Hudson School: SDA Weapon: 3-man Tent GLD3: Alicia "Ali" White School: Detroit Central Weapon: Remington 870 GLD4: Shawn Morrison School: SDA Weapon: Corded Circular Saw GLD5: John Benson School: Detroit Central Weapon: Fire Axe Mentor: 'The Gambler "I'm the ace up their sleeve." Name: Drake Fortune Age: 31 Gender: Male Appearance: A lean man who seems more toned than slender, Drake has a relaxed, slouchy demeanour and posture which knocks a couple of inches from his height, making him look somewhat shorter than his 6'3". Very clean cut and handsome, Drake maintains a small patch of hair on his chin, dark brown contrasting with his blond-highlighted hair. Drake's attire is generally very casual, tending to wear a leather jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. Biography: Drake is a laid back, very confident man, who deflects any accusations of arrogance with a good-natured, friendly personality, although undercut by his tendency to put odds on anything at any given moment. Drake is in fact a professional gambler who has also dabbled in bookmaking itself, and he has either a knack for playing the system or is exceedingly lucky, depending on who you ask. Drake is knowledgeable and canny, but has a habit of keeping back information or choosing to remain quiet, which causes him to fade into the background a little at times. Team Conclusion: The one thing Gold Team is definitely rich in is drama. Whether it be the spoiled brat Todd making a mess of things, or the Shawn and Mae duo providing us with a different sort of entertainment, there's something in this team for everyone. Especially that shotgun and the samurai sword. Stay tuned, because Gold Team is going to be one hell of a ride. Mentor's Comment: It feels like the deck got stacked the wrong way, but who knows how it works? Sometimes you get a pocket rocket deal, and sometimes it's a two-seven. Still, the game is more than just the cards you're dealt, and any hand can pull off a win. Team Evaluations Kills: Panya Bishara, Jaszmine Johnson, Sterling Odair, Madelyn Connor Eliminated By: The death of Shawn Morrison at the hands of Mason Ross Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: By the middle of Day 2 of Season 65, three members of this team (plus Ben Grayson disguised as a member of Gold Team) had secured a merchant shack on the Resort Beach and had decided to turn it into their HQ. Shawn and Ben went off to the Hotel to seek supplies while Mae and Alicia stayed at the shack. The plans fell apart within twelve hours when Shawn and Ben became involved in a major multiparty confrontation at the Hotel, and Panya Bishara found the shack and tried to kill the Gold Team girls. No other team had even attempted such a strategy. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Drake Fortune, in chronological order. *Time To Pretend *Metanoia *Time To Pretend (second message in thread) *Pieces of What? *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters *The Sixth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Drake Fortune and the Gold Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams